Beyblade: FDynasty Episode 1
by Da Maztah of Spartah
Summary: Matt is kid who meets a mysterious man who gives him a beyblade. F-Dynasty has no relation to spain's team.  Conatins characters from both sagas.


Beyblade : The F-Dynasty Episode 1: We're Not Moving At A Turtle Pace

It's the first day of summer in Mandaluyong,Philippines as young Matt wakes up and hastily makes his way downstairs.  
>After eating breakfast he goes outside and notices that more kids are playing beyblade than usual.<br>Befuddled he asks a kid what's going on "Be quiet can't you see I'm watching?" the boy replies.  
>He asks more kids but he receives the same anwer until one girl chuckles and shows him a poster that says "Beyblade National Qualifier the BBA's and the WBBA's first collaboration! Sign up Today!"<br>"Oh, thank you miss." Matt tells the girl "Call me Aki." the girl tells him smiling.

Matt walks home sadly knowing that he can't compete in the tournament for he has no beyblade of his own.  
>As he walks home he gets pickedon by bullies. He is challnged to a beybattle but he has no beyblade so he answers no he is about to be punched but is spared when a strange man fires a blue beyblade in the stadium. "Pick on someone you're on size."<br>says the man. The bully drops Matt and then a fierce battle erupts but in the end the man wins.  
>The bullies run home and the man starts a conversation with Matt "Hey kid you don't have a beyblade do you?"<br>Matt shakes his head "Do you want one?" the man asks "Yes please." Matt man hands him a white-ish beyblade "It's called Kid Draciel" the man tells him "bear it well." then the man disappears leaving Matt very confused not to mention hungry since he realizes it is nearly lunch time. He dashes home thinking about the mysterious man, his new beyblade or Kid Draciel as the man called it and his lunch because he is very hungry.

Meanwhile... in Canada "But mom." Chester complained "I don't wanna move to the Philippines!" "Chester Ian Le Grande we are going to live in your father's ancestral home whether you like it or not." his mom replied. "But I got lots of friends here." Chester said "Friends don't pay for your beyblades." his mom retorted "Besides the national qualifier is nearing in the Philippines." she continued "When can me and my Clay Sagittario105F join?" Chester asked hastily.

Back in the Philippines.  
>A day after his encounter with that mysterious man Matt is still thinking of how to figure out all these strange events so he consults his best friend Juan de la Cruz. "...then he just gave you a beyblade?"<br>Juan asks Matt. Matt nods "Well I have no clue how to help you." Juan told him "But how about a beybattle to test your new blade out?".Matt agrees "I gotta warn you though I just got a metal system blade Storm Leone100HF" Juan informs his friend. "Let it rip!" both boys say in unison. The beyblades dash into the stadium. Leone starts with a smash to Kid Draciel causing the poor bit-beast to balance itself on the edge of the stadium but it quickly retaliates by landing on top of Leone causing it to damage the nearly knocks Kid Draciel out of the stadium...but Matt's determination empowers the bit-beast within allowing him to create a new attack that doubles as a defensive stage. "Kid Dracieeel! Shell Hammer!"  
>yells Matt as he names the attack. Kid Draciel dashes back into the stadium and bounces off Leone!<br>"You can do it Storm Leone! I believe in you" Juan tells his blade. Because of those words Leone is empowered and strikes Kid Draciel hard! Leone would've won but since Kid Draciel was in a defensive stage Leone ran out of gas! Matt couldn't believe that he won! "Congrats man!" Juan congratulates his friend "you have just won your first beybattle!". "You did good to Juan." Matt tells his friend. "Why don't we join the national qualifier!"  
>Juan suggests "We could meet up in the finals!". Matt agrees and they make all required repairs then continue practicing. Hiding in a bush the face-painted stranger watches and smiles as Matt and Juan battle.<br>Knowing that one day Matt will be strong enough to battle him.

So have you figured out who the stranger was? No? I left clues for ya if you don't know.

Next episode: You're In For a Storm!  
>Briefing: Matt and Juan join the qualifiers but Juan has a hard time with his second round opponent Kenta a blader with a stamina type blade.<p> 


End file.
